Malfoy & The Skater
by DayDreamer666
Summary: A one-shot about the Golden Trio spying Malfoy on his way to see his girlfriend.


**I wanted to make a one-shot for quite sometime now, but I couldn't find the right theme. So maybe it's not a very original one, but I wonder what you all think of it.**

A trio of friends exited the bookstore, causing the by-passers smile. A brown haired girl was holding a stack of books close to her and her face was lit up with joy. She was bubbling excitedly about what she had found and how lucky they were. The two boys that followed her looked less than thrilled to be there._ "Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione! We've been going from bookstore to bookstore this entire morning. Can't we give it a rest?"_ Ron whined and Harry nodded in agreement. He too was getting tired of all the books and book-talk their friend was subjecting them to. When she froze in place, he thought it might be a good idea to run away as fast as possible. An angry Hermione is not good for the health of the one who caused her anger.

_"Bloody hell! Is that Malfoy?"_ Ron asked looking across the street along with Hermione. Harry followed their gaze and saw the bleach blond hair of his Slytherin antagonist, but he had trouble recognizing Draco Malfoy in the baggy jeans, T-shirt, grey hoodie and pair of converse he had on. He carried a backpack and was heading straight for the nearby alley. He looked at his friends and they silently agreed to follow Draco. Whatever Malfoy was up to was definitely no good. They made sure to keep their distance and stay unnoticed. Draco would occasionally look over his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice them. They had come close to being discovered a couple of times though.

Soon they came to a square and were genuinely shocked by what they saw. This was a skating park and teens were practicing on railings, slopes, steps anything they could use to get a good trick or two done. Younger kids had trouble with doing the basics while the elders looked to be very comfortable with their blades. A girl rushed to one of the slopes and got to the air doing a back flip and landing gracefully on her rollers. She looked like she was defying gravity as she performed tricks nobody else seems to get right. They watched dumbfounded as Malfoy placed his backpack down and sat on the cement wearing a pair of rollerblades himself. _"Draco!"_ The girl exclaimed happily and glided to where he was, kissing him in the process. _"Hello Alicia."_ He said courtly, a smile tugging at his lips.

_"Is he actually smiling?"_ Ron whispered bewildered. But Harry and Hermione weren't listening. They were too focused on the scene playing out in front of them. Alicia pouted. _"You know I like you when you're being a noble gentleman, but this is not the place to act like one."_ She helped him adjust his helmet, but he caught her arms and pulled her in for a kiss to which she happily complied. _"Get a room will ya?"_ One of the skaters called out laughing and jumped on the railings.

_"So how was school?"_ Alicia asked breaking apart. _"Boring."_ Draco said doing some stretches. He was still learning how to properly skate but Alicia had insisted that he stretch first. There was no arguing with his girlfriend when it came to skating. Alicia gave him an unconvinced look. _"You know I know a lot for a Muggle right?"_ She said and he sighed. _"I know. I just don't like to talk about that side unless I have to. But well, there was something like an Inter-school tournament going on. Didn't end well. Just don't ask ok?"_ He said solemnly. He knew everybody at Hogwarts thought of him as a cold-hearted, selfish, arrogant bastard and he made sure to keep up with their expectations as much as he could. He had to keep his father from suspecting he was dating a Muggle or had a change of heart.

_"How was your winter?"_ He changed the subject taking a few rounds on his rollers. Alicia shrugged. _"Nothing major ever happens in public schools Draco. I did manage to get a part time job at a coffee house though. They want me to bake their cakes and various other sweets. Of course I'm just an assistant, but I have to start from somewhere."_ She then went on to do a back pass on one of the slopes.

The Golden Trio stared from behind the corner and wondered how was possible the dark haired girl in a white printed tank top and denim sorts running around on rollerblades could've gotten Malfoy's junior attention, much less being in a relationship with him. And as they watched the two interact with the other kids around, they couldn't believe this was the Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood who loathed Muggles and Muggleborns. Was the world going to end? One thing was for sure. This summer and their next year would be something they could look forward to.

**Did you like it? I might just make a fanfiction out of it, but for now is just a one-shot. If anyone is interested in making a story out of this go ahead. Just give me credit for it and send me a link to read it 'kay? :)**


End file.
